Deciding Your Future (episode)
Deciding Your Future is an episode of Dimensional Downtime, focusing on the wedding between Princess Cadance and Shining Armour in the Crystal Empire. The wedding party is open for all, resulting in both Union and Celestia turning up with all their allies. While this opens opportunity for a neutral and unbiased meeting and political chats, it also opens a massive chance for either side to launch a preemptive strike on the other. Union has taken no chances, and as a result two Royal Paladins accompany each of his daughters. Maya Coxack is also sneaking around trying to perform espionage while the ceremony continues. In an attempt to become an ally of his, Cadance has asked Union if he'll bless the wedding as King of Equestria. He agrees, much to the dismay of high-ranking Midnight officials. Plot The episode begins with Union talking to Crimson Strafe in Everfree Palace, and she is trying to persuade him to attend the wedding. Union reminds her that Cadance is considered a traitor and a coward due to her actions in the Dimensional War, and becoming friends with her may damage relations between the British Empire and Marelin. However after more consideration, Union accepts the offer and assembles a plan to perform espionage against the Crystal Empire. He asks Maya to infiltrate the Crystal Palace during the wedding and find something of political value. Maya agrees to her mission. The next episode shows the guests arriving at the wedding via Tudor Dropship, with ten Royal Paladins close behind to protect Union's daughters. While the Royal Family are dressed for a wedding, the Royals are still in their armour. Eclipse has also arrived as a representative of the Paladin Order. The wedding is about to begin as Celestia and Union meet, with Union giving his rival a stern warning. He tells her he will "not stand for (her) shit" and will not hesitate to attack her if something worries him. Cadance then interrupts the two but before she can speak, Union walks off and towards a Royal Paladin that was assigned to look after General Snow. He tells him to "look out for suspicious activity, but don't engage unless there's a threat to our own." The guests all sit down as Cadance walks up the aisle to the awaiting Shining Armour, ready to be wed. As the two are being wedded, a Paladin puts his finger to the side of his head and says "roger that" aloud. The wedding practically stops as the Paladins usher the Royal Family out of their seats and secure a small open area. Union stands and asks what is wrong, to which a Paladin replies "It's a trap, Maya's located Crystal plans to-" The Paladin is shot in the neck before he can finish by a Solar guest, who has stood up and refocused his gun on Union. He yells "FOR THE SOLAR ACCORD!" before his head explodes. Nikolai pulls the radio from his belt and says "Nice shot" into it, as Natasha had been watching the entire ordeal from afar. The Paladin who was shot was still alive but bleeding heavily, and the wedding had halted. The crowd became hysterical as people and Ponies pondered on the situation, but Union silenced them all by causing a thunderclap. He then yells to the crowd. "You have made a grave mistake. All Midnight forces and support are to vacate the Crystal Empire. This alliance is dead." The Midnight all withdraw, with Tudor Dropships landing to extract them all. The Royal Paladin is treated before he dies, surviving the shot. Union, upon returning to Everfree, does not take this transgression lightly and orders a few armament factories to refocus efforts on constructing Sonic weaponry, for the Crystal Empire had to be destroyed for its insolence. Maya then appears in the War Room and places a file on the desk with a Solar Democracy symbol on it. She tells him "(she) found this in (Cadance's) room. It denotes a huge plan to side with the Solar Accord and eliminate the Midnight forever." Union thanks her for her efforts and turns to Grand Admiral Thames. He tells him to "prepare for war" and the episode ends.